Weekly Events
Weekly Events is a tab located on the main page, visually displayed as an hourglass. The tab contains a variety of events that track the player's progression through different activities in the game, rewarding the player with loot and rewards. Each week consists of 5 core events, and 1 unique special event. Completing an event rewards the players with a high level streamer, pet, and event artifact. Core Events The 5 core Weekly Events are: * Pet Event (collect pets) * Gem Event (spend Gems) * Upgrade Event (upgrade heroes) * Get Lucky Event (spin the Get Lucky wheel) * Summon Event (do Kappa summons) Every week, players can progress through these events and earn loot along the way. At the end of the week, each event is reset and players start from the beginning again. Completing an event provides a buff (unique to that event) that boosts the player in a specific way in the game. The buff lasts the remainder of the week, as well as through the next week. Event Rarities The Gem Event, Summon Event, Upgrade Event and Get Lucky Event are cycled through four different rarities: rare, epic, legendary and shiny legendary. The higher the event rarity, the better the rewards will be, and the more difficult the event will be to complete. Locking Events Players have the option to lock one event at a time. Locking an event saves the progress for the event and stops it from resetting on the weekly reset. Locking an event also blocks the event from changing rarities. Special Event Every week, there will be a different special event. The special event will be one of the following: * Seasonal Event * Currency Event * Treasure Event Seasonal Event The Seasonal Event is a special event based around a holiday or unique anniversary. The event gives players the ability to collect a unique seasonal currency, and spend it in the seasonal shop for various rewards and prizes. After the seasonal event is over, any remaining seasonal currencies the player has not spent will be converted into Gems. Some examples of Seasonal Events are: * Valentine Event * Father's Day Event * Moon Landing Event * Christmas Event * Humanitarian Day Event * Chinese New Year Currency Event The Currency Event is a special event that rewards the player for spending a specific resource. All progress towards Currency Events are always saved, even when the particular event is not currently active - meaning that for example, the player can spend Mega Chips while the Mega Chip Event is not active, but still progress through the event. When the Mega Chip Event becomes active, the player will be given the corresponding rewards for their progression in the event. There are Currency Events for the following resources: * PogChamp Orb * Athene Coin * VIP Ticket * Casino Chip * Community Chip * Mega Chip Treasure Event The Treasure Event is a special event that allows players to purchase chests with Gems. Although, these are not ordinary chests with randomized loot. The chests in the Treasure Event contain a predetermined set of loot that the player can preview by clicking on the chest icon. After purchasing all 5 treasure chests, players are given 100 Legendary Stars. Legendary Event The Legendary Event rewards players for collecting Legendary Stars throughout the game. The Legendary Event is a unique event that does not reset each week. All progress on the Legendary Event is continuously saved, until it is fully completed.